


I Wanna Be Loved By You

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: I'm taking requests from my Shaphne blog and I got, "Shaphne in quarantine."Which is relevant (if not a tad overdone at this point) and I live to feed the people.-Title is from "Loved By You" by POWERS.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I Wanna Be Loved By You

“I can’t function like this for much longer. I’m gonna give into my online shopping addiction all over again.” Daphne whined, scrolling through a selection of boots that were on sale. She could afford to splurge on them (that was the purpose of the stimulus check after all) but she knew that once she started hitting “Buy Now” she wouldn’t stop.

“How do you think I feel?” Shag said from the kitchen - he was staring into the pantry with great longing, “Every restaurant in the city is closed for dine-in and I’m only called into work like two days a week.” He let out a sigh and shut the pantry, he had been limited to eating the same number of meals as any other mortal so they wouldn’t need to take so many trips to the grocery store.

Daph moved her legs so that he would have room to flop onto the couch. He sat down and then stretched his legs to the other side, resting them in Daphne’s lap.

Without looking up from her phone she said, “At least you get to leave home for work. All I do is submit articles and then get criticisms on them via Zoom.”

He nudged his heel against her thigh, a gesture she recognized as comfort. She grinned and placed her phone down on the coffee table, “Have you called Sugie yet?”

Shaggy replied with an amused tone, “Like, she called me actually, it was a couple hours ago. Asking how I’m feeling and calling me a feeble old man. Her and her hubby are making ends meet but she says she actually misses seeing my ugly mug.”

Daphne chuckles, “That sounds like something she would say.” She was beginning to miss those Rogers family gatherings, Daph hadn’t seen Shag’s extended family since Sugie’s wedding.

Shaggy nodded and sat up, removing his feet from her lap and crossing his legs, “And get this. Like not even a minute goes by before my parents call me!”

Daphne’s eyes widen - Shag tried to call them once a week just to make sure they were doing alright but it was almost never the other way around. “Is everything okay with them?” She said, scooching forward to grab his hand.

He nodded, “Yeah they’re fine and everything. Like, apparently they were also worried about me. Sugie’s gettin’ to them.” He said this with a smile that made Daph’s chest warm and she smiled right back to him.

“That’s good, I don’t wanna be the only one in the universe worrying about you all the time.” She leaned forward and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

He replied as he began running his hands up and down her back, “Hey I take offense to that statement! I worry about me plenty.”

Daphne laughed into his shoulder, “I am so sorry. I’m just bummed because there’s this great pair of purple ankle boots and it’s literally the perfect season to wear them and they’re straight up 50% off but I can’t buy them because I’ll just reawaken the long dormant online shopping addiction.”

Shag continued to rub her back, contributing the occasional, “Uh huh,” and “That sucks,” even though he was far from an expert on ankle boots. But if it was enough to bum Daphne out then he could just assume it was a majorly critical field.

“How was your family’s weekly conference call?” Shag asked as he began to comb his fingers through her hair.

His question only earned another series of laughter muffled against him.

“Do not even get me started on that. It was like a fight to the death over who would get to ramble on about how horrid their life is right now.” She squeezed the hand she was holding.

Shaggy smirked, “Is it really their fault that they manage to find complaints everywhere?”

“Dorthy is this close to just going about her regular schedule. To which Dawn threatened to call the police on her.” She placed a kiss on his jaw.

He reciprocated it by kissing her hair, “In typical oldest sibling fashion.”

Daphne nodded, moving down to kiss his neck, “She asked if I was sick of you yet.”

That was enough to make him laugh, to Dawn divorce was as simple as breathing in and out. “I don’t know… we’ve been stuck together longer than normal, like are you?”

She continued to pepper his neck with kisses, “What do you think?”

“I think I’m about to be sick of you if you don’t stop trying to gnaw on my neck like a fucking vampire.”

Daphne pulls back and smirks up at him, and he can see that tell-tale playful look in her violet eyes.

But before she can make her move in this little game, the sound of bawling can be heard from the back of their apartment.

She lets out a sigh and glares at her husband, “Your cursing woke the baby dumbass.” Her eyes widen and she slaps her hand over her mouth.

Shaggy laughs loudly as he stands up from the couch and begins to head toward the room, “Yeah yeah like we gotta be mindful of our baby’s dolphin hearing.” The baby’s bawling evolved to practically shrieking and Daphne put her head in her hands.

“We’re about to get so many complaints...”

Shag scoffed, “As if we have to ability to predict her temper tantrums. We’re all stuck together and they need to deal with it.” He says before disappearing into their daughter’s room, “Alright Cassidy, your hero has arrived!”

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I might as well use my Shaphne from A Kind of Emotional Tether since they already end up in New York together and the spread is pretty bad there right now.
> 
> Also made them married and with a baby because I can, Shag would be like 25 and Daphne is 24 if we go based off of the fact that MI ended in 2012.


End file.
